Rock Bottom
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: SangKag. They move together, breathe together, love together, live for each other. Heaven forbid their men find out.


Rock Bottom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**A/N: Shoujo-ai kicks ass. I like it better than yaoi, I find. Lemonless girl love, that is. **

**Summary: SangKag. They move together, breathe together, love together, live for each other. Heaven forbid their men find out. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

They fight back to back, the miko and the demon slayer. At first sight, they are friends. Then you notice the way the slayer dominates over the miko, the way the fear in her eyes is not for herself, but for the girl at her side. The miko is under her protection, but there is anger in her eyes that flares to a crescendo every time an attack finds its mark on the woman next to her.

Their spines mold together to cover the maximum amount of fallible skin possible. They mold together in a way that suggests to the keen observer that they have shared intimacy much deeper than this. The girl squeaks a warning, and the woman steps to avoid the incoming hanyou. Immediately, something shifts. The fear in the slayer's eyes is replaced by a sort of dulled annoyance; the silver haired new entry takes a position over the miko, who carefully guards her expression to show her attentiveness to what he's saying. A monk leaps in too, on the back of a two tailed demon cat. The woman swiftly approaches him and smites him upside the head, and he loudly makes his excuses for caressing someone's bottom.

Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku. As it should be. As it would make sense.

As has never been.

0000000000000000000000000

They sit together, the brunette and the brunette. The woman watching over the girl, the girl watching her companion's form. Kirara and Shippo tumble about on the grassy hillock, and the females wait for the return of the scouting men.

"They've been gone for a while." Sango stops pacing to sit next to Kagome. The girl places her head on her shoulder, a soft sigh of contentment escaping her.

"Mmmm."

"They must've found a demon."

"Mmmm."

"Kagome," Sango says, "Don't. Shippo…"

"Doesn't know. And wouldn't care if he did."

The slayer shrugs in defeat and Kagome lets her head slide down that shoulder, by her breasts, and into her lap. Shippo continues to play, unconcerned. Kirara raises her head to look at the smile on her master's face and purrs to herself. Sango's hand hovers over Kagome's head, but in the second that it takes to land, a voice is heard, loud, masculine, and totally unwanted here.

"Oi, Kagome, Sango! Check it out! Miroku and I defeated a turtle youkai and the people of the village said we could stay with them for as long as we like!"

Kagome is already up; Sango is already rushing to Miroku. The hanyou offers Kagome his back to climb onto, and she shakes her head. "I want to ride with Sango."

Inuyasha scowls, but nods. Shippo takes the girl's place on his back. Sango shoots her companion a warning look, but Kagome ignores it and moves to Kirara. The slayer has no excuse and no choice but to let the girl straddle her as they fly to the village.

"I love you," Kagome whispers.

"Kagome."

"I love you so much, Sango."

"Don't."

"I _**do**_." The girl is persistent, bordering on pestilent. Sango sighs and leans back to graze her lips against her ear. "I do too, Kagome. I love you."

The girl snuggles closer. Too close to be all together decent. Miroku feels a sense of unease, and Inuyasha is still oblivious.

0000000000000000000000000000000

They sleep together, Kagome and Sango. Their men have gone away for the week. They sleep together every night, and Shippo is too young to make anything of it. Kirara keeps watch under the lustrous moon. The full moon. Somewhere, Inuyasha is suffering shame, and they worry over him. But he has Miroku to guard his back, and so their worry is short lived as they steal this time for themselves.

A pale hand runs over her body, and Kagome shivers with the novelty of being touched by her. Sango rarely initiates contact. She nuzzles the miko's neck, kissing and biting and licking. "I love you," she says, and Kagome can think of no other heaven as good as this. Sango melts into her, Sango becomes one with her, and she arches into Sango, moaning her name. Kirara turns away in a rare display of discretion, and Kagome and Sango fall in love with each other for the umpteenth time.

Morning dawns with a gray mist drizzling over them. Kagome and Sango scramble up to get dressed before the rain wakes Shippo. The kitsune opens his eyes as a new scent assails his nose. He's smelled it before on his parents, but can't put his paw on it. When he is older, he will identify it as sex, but for now he pushes it to the back of his mind and sniffs Miroku on the wind.

The monk is the bearer of bad news. Inuyasha is injured and possibly dying on Kaede's doorstep. He has been sent to bring Kagome for what could well be her last glimpse of the light in his amber eyes. Terror grips her heart, but not the terror that grips one when one's lover is dying. Because Inuyasha is not her lover. He has never been her lover. He will never be her lover.

Sango holds tight to her arm as she walks. She murmurs words of comfort to the bereaved girl who does not even need to pretend to grieve. A gloved hand reaches up to wipe away a tear that threatens to fall from Kagome's eyes. A pit of despair settles in Miroku's stomach. Sango is not his. Sango was never his.

Inuyasha is not dead. He is not dying, either. Kaede has performed a miracle; she has saved the hanyou's life. A spark of jealousy is present in her eyes as he stops his conversation with her abruptly to run to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! I missed you so much! Look, Kaede-baaba fixed me up!"

The jealous spark is missed by all, except Sango. It is the same jealousy she is feeling as Kagome laughs in Inuyasha's embrace. But Sango knows Kagome is hers; to Kaede, there is always someone else to claim Inuyasha.

Heartbreak is found everywhere.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku does not want to tell him. Miroku does not know how to tell him. Miroku has no choice but to tell him.

Inuyasha wants to ask Kagome to be his mate.

On principle alone, Miroku would be obligated to stop him. The doofus was going to ask on his birthday. Can you say _**pressure?**_

Throw in the oh-so-trivial fact that Sango and Kagome were already together, and Miroku could kick himself for not having headed off the hanyou sooner.

There was nothing for it. His birthday was only a few days away. With the passing of each day, Inuyasha became more aggressive over Kagome, more possessive, more likely to be killed by a pissed off Sango. Not to mention osuwari'd till he threw up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Miroku?"

"Have you noticed…" stupid. Of course he hasn't, "How fond of each other Kagome-san and Sango are?"

"Feh. I'm not stupid. They're best friends, aren't they?"

_Stupid is __**exactly **__what you are_. Miroku refused to voice that particular thought. "They're fonder of each other than just that." His voice carried meaning. Meaning that made a slight whooshing sound as it flew over Inuyasha's head.

"What are you talking about, monk?"

After a few awkward moments of silence, the kazaana user comes out and says it. Fifteen different emotions squeeze themselves across the hanyou's face, and finally settle on disturbed disbelief. Then he abruptly turns and stomped over to where the females are, Kagome braiding Sango's hair. "Oi," he demands, "Miroku says you're lesbians."

Tact. Inuyasha's middle name.

"Yes, we are."

Bluntness. Sango's most fearsome weapon.

"Oh."

Eloquence. Inuyasha's forte? Hardly.

"Um," Kagome blushes. She and Inuyasha are far from 'official' togetherness. What with Kikyou popping in now and then to recapture his heart, they never quite got around to it. That doesn't mean people were unaware of his intentions.

The silence stretches on for an eternity, until Shippo returns from a mid-morning whiz.

"I found a shikon fragment! It's uh, kinda unclean though."

Normality. Restored by a kitsune whose piss taints a sacred jewel.

"Shippo you stupid brat, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Inuyasha! Osuwari! That's what you get for trying to harm poor little Shippo!"

"I'll get the fragment, shall I?"

"So does this mean I can't caress your bottom, Sango?"

"You can try. Kagome will probably tear your arm off and suck you into your own air rip though."

Inuyasha will recover. Miroku already has. And Shippo? I daresay he will grow up to admire his onee-chan and her lover all the more.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Props to youkai chick supreme for introducing me to Kaede/Inuyasha. **


End file.
